staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Listopada 2005
TVP 1 06.05 Zwierzęta świata: Tajemniczy świat ogrodów (7/13): Pnącza - serial dokumentalny, USA 06.30 W labiryncie (112): Emerytura - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach I 07.55 Domisie: Książka to przyjaciel- program dla dzieci 08.25 Dzieci świata: Moja farma - Amira w Algierii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 08.40 Dzieci świata: Czas na zabawę - Filip w Rosji - film dokumentalny, Francja 2004 08.55 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.25 Songowanie na ekranie - program dla dzieci 09.55 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10.20 Szkoła złamanych serc (16/80) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.10 Hospicjum to też życie 11.20 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.45 Hospicjum to też życie 11.50 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 12.45 Hospicjum to też życie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13.40 Hospicjum to też życie 13.55 Córka maharadży (1/3) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Włochy 1994 15.30 Hospicjum to też życie 15.45 BBC w Jedynce: Żyć w gromadzie (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 16.35 Hospicjum to też życie 16.40 Sportowy Express 16.50 Hospicjum to też życie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Warto kochać (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.10 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza - program rozrywkowy 18.25 Okazja (3): Logistyka i planowanie- serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Hospicjum to też życie 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hospicjum to też życie 20.15 Wiedźmy (3/13): Klin wychowawczy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.10 Zakochana Jedynka: Rushmore - komedia, USA 1998 22.55 Hospicjum to też życie - koncert 23.50 Uczta kinomana: Mumford - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 01.45 Kino nocnych marków: Piątek trzynastego 2 - horror, USA 1981 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.45 Złotopolscy (251): Odwet - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 06.10 Dwójka dzieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (18/26): Na wybrzeżu Afryki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.35 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.45 Film dla nieslyszących: Stacyjka (7/13): Casting - serial komediowy, Polska 07.40 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.50 M jak miłość (358) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 08.40 Łowcy cudów - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 09.35 Selekcja - reportaż 10.05 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.35 Miesiąc z National Geographic: Hobbity z wyspy Flores - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Bangkoku - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Gwiazdy w południe: Oscar - komedia, Francja 1967 13.25 Pokaz mody Macieja Zienia - reportaż 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (713): Po chrzcinach - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Big Cyc - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Na dobre i na złe (231): Tenisistka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Przyszłość - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Egzamin z życia (23/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? (1) - felieton 22.45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Padnij - sztuka Pawła Demirskiego i Andrzeja Mańkowskiego, Polska 2005 00.05 "Niebo" - koncert Anny Marii Jopek 01.05 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Podniebna krucjata - komedia SF, Niemcy 1994 03.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (111, 112) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (26) - serial animowany 08.30 Power Rangers (484) - serial SF 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 SoundWave Backstage Pass - w kamerach MTV - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Duracell: Eksploracje (33) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (206): Życie Zenona - serial komediowy 11.30 Przyjaciel z gwiazd - film przygodowy 13.30 Glitter - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Vondi Curtis-Hall, wyk. Mariah Carey, Max Bessley, Da Brat, Tia Texada 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 17.15 Kabareton 18.15 Daleko od noszy (67): Teczka Kidlera - serial komediowy 18.45 Wydarzenia, sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.20 Rodzina zastępcza plus (207): Lans - serial komediowy 20.20 Pensjonat pod Różą (78): Partner (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 21.20 Fala zbrodni (34): Fałszerze - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Baka, Agnieszka Wagner, Mariusz Jakus 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.25 Granice strachu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 02.30 Kongo - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry 04.15 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 06:20 Telesklep - reklama 08:00 Maraton uśmiechu 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn Polska 2005 10:30 Krokodyl Dundee 2 - komedia Austraila 1988 12:25 Misja Martyna - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 12:50 Tomasz Adamek - Thomas Ulrich 14:15 Niania (9) - serial obycz Polska 2005 14:50 Polowanie na Mysz - komedia USA 1997 16:50 Magda M. (8) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 17:55 Kryminalni 3 (8) - serial kryminalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - kulisy sławy - magazyn Polska 2005 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami 2 - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 21:45 Pod napięciem - talk show Polska 2005 22:15 Superwizjer - magazyn Polska 2005 22:45 Nie do wiary - magazyn Polska 2005 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn piłkarski Polska 2005 00:35 Lara Croft Tomb Raider - film sensacyjny, USA Wlk. Brytania Niemcy Japonia 2001 TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Miasto do rozbiórki – reportaż 10:10 Pamiętaj o sercu 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Szlakiem aksamitnych rewolucji XXI wieku – film dokumentalny 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Stal Bielsko-Biała – HCC/net Martinus Amstelveen 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za 3 w Trójce 23:25 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 23:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:20 Elisa z Rivombrosy (1) – serial obyczajowy 01:05 Wydział dochodzeniowy (1) – magazyn policyjny TV Polonia 06:00 "Femme Fatale" - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej 06:45 Bezludna wyspa: Andrzej Grabowski, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Pilch - talk show 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 08:05 "M jak miłość" (287) - serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 09:00 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:25 "Dwa światy" (2/26) - serial fantastyczny prod. polsko-australijskiej 09:50 Książki z górnej półki: Książka dla malucha - program kulturalny 09:55 "Rycerze" - reportaż 10:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 10:25 "Złotopolscy" (676): "Dramaty poślubne" - telenowela TVP 10:50 "Złotopolscy" (677): "Romantyczny Emil" - telenowela TVP 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyka klasyczna - koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła św. Floriana w Krakowie 14:15 "Janosik" (10/13): "Wszyscy za jednego" - serial TVP 15:00 Zaproszenie: "Bydgoskie racje" - program krajoznawczy 15:20 WIO - Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 15:45 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje - koncert 16:05 Biografie: "Lider" - film dok. prod. polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: "Hic Sunt Leones, czyli nasi w Berlinie" - reportaż 18:00 Salon kresowy: "Nazywali go polskim Valentino" - reportaż 18:15 "M jak miłość" (288) - serial obyczajowy TVP 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Ekspress Jacka Fedorowicza (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Dobranocka: "Pampalini, łowca zwierząt" (8): "Pampalini i yeti" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 "Zaginiona" (5): "Areszt" - serial TVP 20:55 Bezludna wyspa: Andrzej Grabowski, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Pilch - talk show 21:50 "Piwnica" - film dok. prod. polskiej 22:55 "Hospicjum to też życie" - koncert 23:40 Regionalia - magazyn 00:05 "M jak miłość" (288) - serial obyczajowy TVP 00:50 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: "Pampalini, łowca zwierząt" (8): "Pampalini i yeti" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 "Zaginiona" (5): "Areszt" - serial TVP 02:50 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje - koncert 03:10 Zaproszenie: "Bydgoskie racje" - program krajoznawczy 03:30 "Janosik" (10/13): "Wszyscy za jednego" - serial TVP 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza (130): "Smak papryki" - magazyn kulinarny 04:45 Salon kresowy: "Nazywali go polskim Valentino" - reportaż 05:00 Biografie: "Lider" - film dok. prod. polskiej 05:45 "Stanisław Stomma" - felieton TV 4 05:45 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Francji 09:00 Synowie wiatru – dramat obyczajowy, wyk. José Sancho 11:00 Grzechy (4) – miniserial obyczajowy 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – magazyn wnętrzarski 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Psie serce – serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Siatkówka: Skra Bełchatów – KS Jastrzębski Węgiel SA 17:00 TiVi-sekcja – talk show 18:00 Ogłoszenie – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2000 20:00 Brylantowa pułapka – komedia kryminalna, USA 1988, wyk. Brooke Shields 22:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:35 Wydarzenia 22:45 Człowiek prezydenta – film sensacyjny, USA 2000, wyk. Chuck Norris 00:45 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:15 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:40 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:05 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 02:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 03:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:30 Joey (5) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 09:00 Czekając na Joe – dokument fabularyzowany, Wielka Brytania 2003 10:50 Szczury pustyni – dramat wojenny, USA 1953 12:25 Łapu capu ekstra 13:00 Nasza Ameryka – dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2002 14:50 Annie i Boo 15:10 Poirot – Śmierć na Nilu – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 17:00 Super Size Me – film dokumentalny 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (5) 20:00 Pierwsza strona – thriller, USA/Kanada 2003 21:40 Zbrodnia ferpekcyjna – komedia kryminalna, Hiszpania 2004 23:30 Upadły anioł – thriller, Kanada/USA 2004 01:15 Bez granic – melodramat, USA/Niemcy 2003 03:25 Tajna sieć (1) HBO 06:30 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004 08:10 Ząb – film dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2004 09:40 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły – film przygodowy, USA 2003 12:00 Zobacz w HBO 12:35 Mistrzyni – film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2004 14:00 Gwiazdy Hollywood 14:25 Nawiedzony dwór – komedia, USA 2003 15:55 Cinema, cinema 16:25 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Duża ryba – dramat, USA 2003 23:05 Deadwood (9) 00:05 Sexy Beast – komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2000 01:35 Żołnierze kosmosu II: Bohater federacji – horror, USA 2004 03:05 Przemiany – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2003 04:20 Spotkanie z Gusem van Santem – program dok. TVN 7 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 Na osi 08:55 Jak łyse konie 10:15 Seans filmowy 11:25 Chisum: film 13:50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 10: serial 14:50 Kochane kłopoty V, odc. 3: serial 15:50 Usterka: film 16:20 Droga do gwiazd 17:30 Policjantki z FBI: film 19:10 Tarzan na Manhattanie, odc. 6: serial 20:10 Kolekcjoner: film 22:30 Kompania braci, odc. 8: serial 23:45 Misja Martyna – extra 00:20 Co za tydzień 00:45 Granice: film 01:20 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Raport 06:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:35 Styl 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:06 Multikino 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:12 Bez komentarza 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Automaniak 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:35 Styl 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:36 Raport 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:05 Portfel 17:20 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Mały Hajtpark, prognoza pogody 18:10 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Multikino 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark 22:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 1 22:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 2 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 3 23:20 Bez komentarza 23:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy 23:40 Inny punkt widzenia 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Raport 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Turniej WTA w Filadelfii: Tenis Półfinał 09:45 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – rozgrzewka 10:15 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – wstęp 10:45 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 125 cc 12:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 250 cc 13:30 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Moto GP 15:15 Zawody w Nowym Jorku: Maraton Wstęp 15:30 Zawody w Nowym Jorku: Maraton 18:15 Turniej WTA w Filadelfii: Tenis Finał 19:30 International Open – Wielka Brytania: Boules 8. dzień 20:45 Mission to Torino 21:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 21:45 Champ Car: Wyścigi samochodowe Zawody z cyklu World Series – Meksyk 23:45 Gala FIM: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:15 O. Bell – S. Rothman: Boks Walka w wadze półciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata wersji IBF w Hollywood Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska, odc. 35: film 07:25 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 161: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 18:00 Urok namiętności, odc. 108: serial 18:50 Świat cyrku 19:30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 20:20 Misja Miłości, odc. 3: film 22:00 Tajemnice nocą 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja 23:55 Night Shop 00:15 Night Shop 00:25 Reflex 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Erotyczna giełda 01:00 Program erotyczny 01:20 Reflex 01:35 Program erotyczny 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Sex Flirty 02:30 Night Shop 02:35 Malinowe pragnienia 02:55 Night Shop 03:10 Program erotyczny 03:25 Night Shop 03:45 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Dom "Pod Różami": film 08:30 Ty i ten głupek: film 09:55 Kot pani Ashboro: film 11:20 Nie ma jak w domu: film 12:55 Juwanna Mann: film 14:25 Uśmiech Mony Lizy: film 16:25 Cud w Lake Placid: film 18:40 Mali agenci III: film 20:00 Bad Boys II: film 22:25 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 116 23:00 Freddy kontra Jason: film 00:35 Pogoda na jutro: film 02:10 Sekretarka: film 04:00 Cud w Lake Placid: film MTV 06:00 MTV News 06:05 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Viva La Bam 11:30 MTV N-Style: Sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2005 15:00 MTV EMA 2005 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 MTV Making The Movie 19:00 Fabulous Life of... 20:00 All Access 21:00 True Life "Jak przetrwać liceum" 21:30 True Life "Zrobiłbym wszystko dla pieniędzy" 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Meet The Barkers 00:00 Wild Boyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV MTV Classic 06:00 Miks muzyczny 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 All Access 12:00 Bytesize 14:00 Miks muzyczny 18:00 Hits Lista 20:00 Best of MTV Unplugged (2003) 21:00 Artist Countdown 00:00 Miks muzyczny Canal + Sport 05:00 Getafe Madryt – FC Barcelona: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 07:00 Liga + 08:45 Aston Villa – FC Liverpool: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 10:40 Villarreal CF – Valencia CF: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 12:30 Liga + 14:15 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 14:30 Pogoń Szczecin – Arka Gdynia: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 16:55 Manchester United – Chelsea Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 19:00 Liga + ekstra 20:45 New York Knicks – Golden State Warriors: Koszykówka NBA 23:30 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy 00:45 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 01:00 Pogoń Szczecin – Arka Gdynia: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 03:10 Liga + ekstra Canal + Film 07:00 Popatrz na mnie: film 08:55 Honey: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 W głębi oceanów, odc. 18 11:30 The Company: film 13:20 W kogo ja się wrodziłem: film 14:25 Nat King Cole i jego świat 15:55 Jeździec wielorybów: film 17:35 W 80 dni dookoła świata: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 30: serial 20:00 Medium: film 21:30 Piętno: film 23:15 Pierwsza strona: film 00:50 Dziewczyna nr 6: film 02:35 Poza zasięgiem: film 04:00 Ucieczka w noc: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 06:00 Niesamowite maszyny: serial 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 09:00 Wędkarski bzik 09:30 Wędkarski bzik 10:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: serial 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Niesamowite maszyny: serial 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 15:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: serial 16:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty, odc. 4: serial 17:00 Błękitna planeta: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 2: serial 19:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze, odc. 2: serial 20:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata, odc. 1: serial 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata, odc. 2: serial 22:00 Akrobacje w powietrzu 23:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: serial 00:00 Jeden krok dalej, odc. 1: serial 00:30 Jeden krok dalej, odc. 2: serial 01:00 Operacje plastyczne: serial 02:00 Urazówka: Życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć 03:00 Sztuka przetrwania według Raya Mearsa: serial 04:00 Obieżyświat: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Księżniczka i żebrak 09:55 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 10:50 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial 11:45 Księżniczka i żebrak 12:40 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 13:35 Kronan 14:05 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial 15:00 Księżniczka i żebrak 15:55 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 16:50 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial 17:45 Księżniczka i żebrak 18:40 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 19:35 Kronan 20:05 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial 21:00 Księżniczka i żebrak 21:55 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 22:50 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial 23:45 Księżniczka i żebrak 00:40 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 1: serial 01:35 Kronan 02:05 Prawdziwa Ewa, odc. 2: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Z ukrycia: serial 09:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 10:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 10:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial 11:45 Przygoda z golfem 12:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 12:40 Nad brzegiem morza: serial 13:10 Wielkie miasta 14:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial 15:00 Z ukrycia: serial 15:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 16:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 16:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial 17:45 Przygoda z golfem 18:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 18:40 Nad brzegiem morza: serial 19:10 Wielkie miasta 20:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial 21:00 Z ukrycia: serial 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 22:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 00:40 Nad brzegiem morza: serial 01:10 Wielkie miasta 02:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 7: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 06:00 Poszukiwania "Liberty Bell 7", odc. 2 06:50 Magazyn odkrywcy: serial 07:40 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 09:00 UFO: Kraina marzeń 09:55 Wszechświat: serial 10:45 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 11:10 Co zrobić z Księżycem? 12:00 Poszukiwania "Liberty Bell 7", odc. 2 12:50 Magazyn odkrywcy: serial 13:40 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 15:00 UFO: Kraina marzeń 15:55 Wszechświat: serial 16:45 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 17:10 Co zrobić z Księżycem? 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:15 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial 20:10 Jurassica 20:35 Jurassica 21:00 Monstrum z epoki triasu 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 22:45 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial 23:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:50 Najlepsze samochody 01:15 Najlepsze samochody 01:40 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial 02:10 Jurassica 02:35 Jurassica 03:00 Monstrum z epoki triasu 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 04:45 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Hood i Bismarck – morska bitwa 09:00 Hood i Bismarck – morska bitwa 10:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic 11:00 Goryle z gór Wirunga 12:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy 13:00 Pustynia 14:00 Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona 15:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona 16:00 Alcatraz dla niedźwiedzi polarnych 17:00 Huragan Floyd 18:00 Ochrona prezydenta 19:00 Lot bez paliwa 20:00 Mega-miasta: Sao Paulo 21:00 Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny 22:00 7 lipca, atak na Londyn 23:30 Mega-miasta: Londyn 00:30 7 lipca, atak na Londyn Planete 05:45 Ginące gatunki, odc. 15: serial 06:15 Ginące gatunki, odc. 16: serial 06:45 Ginące gatunki, odc. 17: serial 07:15 Ginące gatunki, odc. 18: serial 07:45 Ginące gatunki, odc. 19: serial 08:15 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 31: serial 09:10 Ptakom podobni, odc. 1: serial 10:05 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 27: serial 11:00 Dziedzictwo. Historia rybaka 12:20 Nieokiełznane rzeki Alaski 13:15 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 25: serial 14:10 Bośnia – krajobraz po wojnie 15:10 Pablo Escobar, baron z Medellin 16:05 Julio Cortázar 17:00 Królewski dom Saudów, odc. 2 18:05 Co wiemy o Troi? 19:00 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 19: serial 19:55 Wielcy dowódcy, odc. 3: serial 20:45 Ptakom podobni, odc. 2: serial 21:40 Ptakom podobni, odc. 3: serial 22:35 The Lindbergh Baby Kidnapping Investigation Reopened 23:25 Tajskie dziewczyny 00:15 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 20: serial 01:10 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 21: serial 02:05 Zabójstwa polityczne: serial 03:00 Zabójstwa polityczne: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Łowca krokodyli 06:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 17 06:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie, odc. 6 07:00 Żarłacze białe 08:00 Słonie zabójcy 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 12 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 2 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 17 12:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie, odc. 6 13:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 14:00 Zabić, by żyć 15:00 Życie ptaków 16:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 12 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 2 17:30 Walka o przetrwanie 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Lwy – droga do wolności 20:00 Imperium słoni 21:00 Życie ptaków 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 23:00 Psy z celi 00:00 Zabić, by żyć 01:00 Życie ptaków 02:00 Lwy – droga do wolności 03:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 03:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 12 04:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 2 04:30 Walka o przetrwanie CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Report 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Africa 09:00 World News 09:30 Design 360 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 13:00 World News 13:30 Diplomatic License 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 International Correspondents 17:00 World News 17:30 Inside the Middle East 18:00 Late Edition 20:00 World News 20:30 Design 360 21:00 World News 21:30 International Correspondents 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Johnny Bravo: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 08:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:30 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: serial 10:00 Toonami 10:30 Akcja "Animacja" 2005 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:10 Scooby Doo: serial 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 16:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 16:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 16:50 Atomówki: serial 17:15 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 17:40 Mucha Lucha: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 19:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Hamtaro: serial 06:25 Wunschpunsch: serial 06:50 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 07:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 07:40 Medabots: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 Sonic X: serial 08:55 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 09:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 09:45 Odlotowe agentki: serial 10:10 Odlotowe agentki: serial 10:35 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 11:00 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 11:25 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a: serial 11:50 Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar: serial 12:15 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 12:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 13:05 Roboluch: serial 13:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 13:55 Tutenstein: serial 14:20 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 14:45 Pokémon: serial 15:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 16:00 Sonic X: serial 16:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 16:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:15 Odlotowe agentki: serial 17:40 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:05 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 18:30 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a: serial 18:55 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: serial 19:20 Spiderman: serial 19:45 Silver Surfer: serial 20:10 Teknoman: serial 20:35 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 21:25 M.A.S.K.: serial 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 22:15 Spiderman: serial 22:40 Silver Surfer: serial 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 23:50 Shin Chan: serial Fashion TV 05:00 Fryzury i makijaże 05:30 Tygodnie mody 05:55 F People 06:00 Bielizna 06:30 Fotografowie mody 06:45 Urodziny 06:55 F People 07:00 Fryzury i makijaże 07:30 Tygodnie mody 07:55 F People 08:00 Horoskop 08:40 Tendencje w modzie 08:55 F People 09:00 Projektanci mody 09:30 Tygodnie mody 09:55 F People 10:00 F Men 10:30 Fotografowie mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Winter 11:55 F People 12:00 Projektanci mody 12:20 Urodziny 12:30 Modelki 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Tygodnie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 F Men 14:30 Projektanci mody 14:55 F People 15:00 First Face 15:30 Modelki 15:55 F People 16:00 Horoskop 16:45 Tygodnie mody 16:55 F People 17:00 Winter 17:30 Fryzury i makijaże 17:55 F People 18:00 Modelki 18:15 Tygodnie mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tendencje w modzie 19:30 Stroje plażowe 19:55 F People 20:00 Bielizna 20:30 Fotografowie mody 20:55 F People 21:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21:30 Tygodnie mody 21:55 F People 22:00 Fryzury i makijaże 22:30 First Face 22:55 F People 23:00 Midnight Hot 23:55 F People 00:00 Tygodnie mody 00:30 Modelki 00:55 F People 01:10 Fotografowie mody 01:40 Tygodnie mody 01:55 F People 02:00 Winter 02:30 Bielizna 02:55 F People 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Stroje plażowe 03:55 F People 04:00 Modelki 04:30 First Face 04:55 F People Ale kino! 08:00 Anna i inni: film 09:30 Bitwa o Midway: film 11:45 Nosferatu, symfonia grozy: film 13:25 Randka na moście: film 15:00 Reżyserzy: Peter Hyams 16:05 Pełnia życia: film 17:50 Pewnego zimowego wieczoru: film 18:05 Zniknięcie Kevina Johnsona: film 20:00 To, co nas łączy: film 22:05 Niemy krzyk: film 23:45 Miejskie dreszczowce: Znikające króliki: film 00:00 Tamta kobieta: film 01:45 Miejskie dreszczowce: Zaginiony: film 02:00 Drakula: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku